cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Defending The Docks
|side2 = Global Liberation Army |goal1 = Escort the convoy trucks carrying supplies to the warehouse Remove all GLA forces |goal2 = Prevent the trucks from reaching the warehouse Dislodge the American positions |commanders1 = American General |commanders2 = Two GLA Warlords |forces1 = USA naval fleet: *1 Aircraft Carrier *Five battleships *Many PT boats Amphibious force including: *Four Comanches *Colonel Burton *Sentry Drones *Crusader Tanks and Humvees *Firebase Ten supply trucks |forces2 = GLA training camp GLA clifftop garrison including: *Marauder Tanks *Rocket Buggies *Numerous stinger sites and tunnel networks |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Total}} Defending the Docks is the second mission in the USA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour. A US naval fleet assisted in the operation to destroy the GLA intending to stop the convoy trucks carrying the supplies to the warehouse. Background As part of their worldwide mission to provide global aid to impoverished regions, the US began to send aid to the citizens in war-torn Somalia, where there was a heavy GLA presence. A naval fleet bombarded the docks to drive the GLA out of the harbour before the Americans established a stronghold to defend the docks. The bombardment did not completely drive out the GLA from the docks however as Colonel Burton discovered garrisoned bunkers at the main access points in and out of the docks. The Battle The fleet renewed their bombardment and an aircraft carrier was sent to wipe out the GLA emplacements, including any nearby Stinger Sites. As the convoy trucks began arriving one by one via amphibious transport, the GLA began attacking the American base. Each attack was repelled thanks largely due to the Raptors softening the attack forces and the new Firebase defense emplacements. Once all ten convoy trucks were docked, the Americans started to clear the fastest route to the warehouse. With assistance from the aircraft carrier and the battleships in clearing out large GLA groups, the US managed to escort most, if not all, of the relief trucks to the warehouse. With the convoy trucks safely escorted to the warehouse, the Americans planned to eradicate Mogadishu of the local GLA cell. US satellite images and intelligence located the cell in the mountains overlooking the city. The US force advanced to the GLA base under cover of the battleships' naval bombardment, taking out massive groups of GLA tanks and defense structures along the way. Finally the Americans systematically destroyed the GLA defenders, liberating Mogadishu of the terrorists for the time being. Aftermath As the US relief supplies continued around the world, intel received news that the GLA under the leadership of Dr. Thrax was researching into a new strain of anthrax to be weaponised against the US forces in a secret lab in Mt. Elbrus. Walkthrough As the Supply Trucks are arriving, establish a defensive position in the bridges and the hills. Colonel Burton must go upwards to a hillside GLA base. Make the Rangers capture the Tech Repair Bay, Reinforcement Pad in the hills and the Hospital near the warehouse. Use the Battleships to eliminate the GLA guarding the warehouse. Then use the Aircraft Carrier to soften GLA attackers and their defenses near the warehouse. There are also UN caches in the docks. Get it for extra cash. When the 10 Supply Trucks are ready, secure the area and soften GLA attacks with Destroyers and Aircraft Carrier until the trucks enter the warehouse. When the Construction Dozer arrives, build a Command Center first then build a base. Capture the Oil Derricks and Oil Refinery near the GLA base. Use the chance to build a force capable of wiping out the GLA base in the hillsides. Tips * When trucks are about to transport, keep your infantry away as the trucks may kill them. * For defending the trucks, use the aircraft carrier to guard against the vehicles and Pathfinders against infantry, this way, it will be easier. * You can command four Chinooks when they arrive with the Comanches, but it must be done quickly as if left uncontrolled, Chinook will fly back to the southwest and away off the map. Chinooks may be used to accelerate the supply gathering when you can construct the base or may be loaded with infantry/vehicle to transport across the battlefield quickly. * If the player eliminates the GLA base when the supply trucks are being transported to the docks, upon the truck's presence at the cargo, the mission will immediately finish to your victory. Battleship and Aircraft Carrier may be used for this purpose, but player has to clear the fog of war before relaying target for long-range artillery. * A worker will travel from the northeast base to northwest to construct barracks. The use of Pathfinder is ideal to stop this. This barracks (should one was built) counts as part of the base the player has to destroy. * There is a Battle Bus inaccessible to anyone. Videos C&C Zero Hour - USA 2 - Defending The Docks|Mission briefing Category:Zero Hour USA Missions Category:Zero Hour missions